A Simple Gift
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/SasuHina/Kedua pipi chubby itu sedikit menggembung ketika mendengar penolakan Sasuke yang tanpa disertai alasan yang jelas. Namun, ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan pastikan kalau sang kekasih akan mau pulang ke mansion Hyuuga, dan—boom! Pesta kecil yang sudah dirancang oleh pasangan SasuHina untuk menyambut ulangtahun Hyuuga Hinata akan jadi lengkap!\for Nil-chan's b'day :D


.

Chikuma-Aizawa-proudly-presented—_A Simple Gift  
_

'Naruto' Belong-to-Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s)! AU-drabble-OOCness-Typo(s)-Rush, fluff-maybe? Or-whatever-that-you-think-guys ;3

.

_You-hate-this-fanfiction/my-main-chara? Pergilah-dari-lapak-fanfiksi-Chi-kalau-nggak-mau-dosa! :p #tendang_

_HAPPY-READING~!_

—And-happy-b'day, Nil-chan~! XD *tebar-_confetti_*

.

Gadis mungil berparas cantik itu tersenyum manis ketika menatap wajah sang kekasih yang tampak asyik sedang mengetik tugas sekolah di _microsoft word_—dengan wajah datar yang terukir di wajah sang pujaan hati yang begitu mempesona.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu —Hyuuga Hinata— memanggil kekasihnya dengan senyum manisnya, sembari mengelus lembut punggung sang kekasih. "Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja, eh?" tanyanya, lalu menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di bahu Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Hinata. Permata hitam itu hanya sibuk melihat ke arah layar laptopnya dan sesekali mengklik beberapa ikon yang tertera di bagian atas _microsoft word_-nya.

Gadis kecil itu menghela napas pendek, kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya—untuk sang kekasih tercinta. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_~" bujuknya, menggelayut manja di lengan kiri Sasuke yang kekar. "Kita pulang ke rumah saja ... ya—?" mohonnya dengan nada manja.

"Tidak." Satu penolakan dari sang Uchiha.

Kedua pipi _chubby_ itu sedikit menggembung ketika mendengar penolakan Sasuke yang tanpa disertai alasan yang jelas. Namun, ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan pastikan kalau sang kekasih akan mau pulang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga, dan—_boom_! Pesta kecil yang sudah dirancang oleh pasangan SasuHina untuk menyambut ulangtahun Hyuuga Hinata akan jadi lengkap. —Jika kekasihnya ada di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon~" bujuknya—lagi.

"Tidak." Penolakan kedua.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayolah~"

"Tidak." —Penolakan ketiga sudah diberikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_—"

_CUP!_

Ciuman sigkat di bibir sudah diberikan.

"Aaa—apa ...?" Wajah gadis itu merona.

Seringai kecil menghiasi wajah di bungsu Uchiha.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap tak percaya ke arah kekasih. "S-Sasuke-_kun_, kau—"

Lelaki itu segera mengunci bibir mungil sang sulung Hyuuga dengan ciuman kedua di antara mereka berdua. Menjilat sedikit bibir bagian bawah sang Hyuuga, membuat kedua pipi _chubby_ itu kembali merona—karena ciuman di bibir yang pertama (dan kedua) dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Limabelas detik setelah ciuman itu, lelaki dengan marga Uchiha segera menyudahi acara ciuman itu. Lalu kedua kristal hitamnya kembali terfokuskan kepada monitor laptop miliknya.

Hinata —sang kekasih yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman pertama sekaligus keduanya dengan Sasuke— memerah wajahnya. Ia terdiam di sisi Sasuke, sementara kedua tangannya masih memegang lengan kiri Sasuke. (namun kali ini pegangan tangannya agak longgar.)

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Gadis itu memanggil nama sang kekasih dengan iris _amethyst_-nya yang melebar—dan semakin melebar ketika jemari lentik itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Mengingat bagaimana tadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke —dengan frontalnya— mencium Hyuuga Hinata. "Kenapa—?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Hinataku."

—Dan satu detik setelah ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari sang kekasih, Hinata menangis haru sambil memeluk erat sang kekasih—yang tidak lama lagi kini akan berstatus sebagai suami-istri.

'_—Dan maaf karena hadiahnya_ hanya_ dua ciuman. Aku tahu itu terlalu simpel._'

**E****_N_****D**

**A/N : ****_Otanjoubi omedettou, Nil-neechaaaan~! *tebar-confetti*_**

**_Ah,-maaf,-nee. Aku-gak-jadi-bikin-yang-genre-nya Romance/Ssci-fi. Ternyata-waktunya-gak-cukup. (/Sci-.) Hehehe -_-v_**

**_._**

**_(01/08/2012) Chikuma Aizawa_**


End file.
